The present invention relates to an externally connected expansion device of portable computer, and more particularly to an engaging unit and an outward pushing unit of the expansion device.
It is known that in portable computers such as on-knee type computer and notebook type computer, expansion devices such as docking or replicator are used to expand the function of the portable computer. Such expansion devices are equipped with various kinds of engaging unit and outward pushing unit for engaging with and pushing out the portable computer.